Dear Diary, It's Tikara
by tiffisio
Summary: Tikara, Andorra or whatever you call her gets separated from France, Spain, Romano & Canada. She begins to write her diary to show how she feels. Written for my cousin


_Dear Diary, _

_ There are some things we'll never understand. Like the dangers all around us. The deadbeats, the kidnappers, the bullies & the double-standards are a few examples. But people are affected by it daily. You would start to think life was hopeless, like you didn't matter. The bully at school tells you your so ugly even you mother doesn't want you, you know it isn't true. But you can't help but believe part of it. The girl who sits beside you in class is pregnant, she is ridiculed. The guy who knocked her up is congratulated at getting the most girls knocked up-worshiped even. How is that fair? It isn't fair to the girl is it. After all the ridicule, the girl commits suicide thinking she was worthless & unfit to be a mother. The guy just lives on, ignoring this. Is this how you want to feel? Worthless, Unworthy & nothing better than a begger on the street? I wouldn't. What if another girl's story was just a tragic? She didn't kill herself, she wasn't ridiculed for being pregnant. But she was ridiculed for being different. My name is Tikara. You may know me as Andorra. I am a nation, ridiculed for being different. I am the personification of a small nation, ruled by Spain and France-my two fathers. They don't want to share me, they fight all the time over my land. I swear sometimes they wish I was just one of theirs. I don't want that-I love them both very much. I am only 14, how can they expect me to choose between my two favorite people in the world? The year is 2012, they took the battle to court. Haven't the court systems ever heard of Child Welfare? Apparently not. They stuck me in a foster home. Spain was drunk often off of Wine & France was always trying to teach me perverted stuff. I miss them so much, you don't even know how hard it is everyday to get up & live on, knowing I am slowly disappearing & becoming a doll on the inside. I am bending to the will of my foster family, becoming like a doll & loosing individuality. I miss my brothers Romano & Canada. I miss playing catch with Canada & eating a tomato with Romano as we talk about how much he wishes Italy would stay away from Germany. I agree with him, Germany double-crossed me in WW1. You may think that Germany stopped the war-I was involved also! We signed a treaty to stop the fighting. But was I included in history? NO! How unfair is that, to be ignored? To be forgotten? To be separated from loved-ones? That is how cruel the world can be. I-_

Tikara closed the cover of the diary she was writing in. She put the book down & ran to the kitchen before she was yelled at. She wanted so desperately to pet the cat(Lilly) but before she could, her "mother"(Alexis Pinkatri) came in. Alexis has a scowl on her face at seeing the cat. Little Avery trailed behind, sticking her tongue out & starting to cry. Alexis immediately turned to Tikara for an explanation. Tikara looked at Alexis then at Avery. Avery said "Tikara glared at me mommy!" Tikara just stood there, gaping. The little brat! She teared up & left, going to bed without dinner. This was what always happened. She pulled out a box from her closet & opened it. In the box lay two dresses. One was in the shape of a puffed up tomato & the other a cheap blue one. The blue dress was sleeved, blue & had white lace on the knee-length skirt & sleeves. Two blue bows were stitched onto the skirt. A white lace cord went around the waist. The red dress was strapless, went down nicely to the waist then turned into a tomato like puffed skirt. It was very unattractive, actually both of them were. It was just a matter of who's looked better & who's had the worst taste picking involved.

She held the dresses close to her small frame & cried. She cried for the suffering people, her separation from her brothers & fathers, the sufferings she was experiencing, & many more things. Just to let her emotions out. The dresses were held close to her chest as she cried into her hands. After she cried, she just sat on her bed, still holding the dresses. She remembered the Christmas she had with Spain, France, Romano & Canada. She remembered the laughs & the days they took her to the park. The times she cried over their fights, the days Romano took care of her. She laughed as she remembered the day America hit Canada with a baseball. Also the day Romano headbutted Spain. She remembered how much he whined about it, saying how uncute that was of his little tomato. She missed being called "my little churro" by Spain. She would give the world to be called it again. France's name really stuck with her. The rose in her hair reminded her of him, "Un peu rose"-Little Rose.

She heard a knocking at the front door, she heard the pair of boot clad feet walk inside & begin speaking to the parents. It almost sounded like one was pleading them to let them see her. A very familiar accent spoke up, charming them to let them see her. After much begging & possibly the most agonizing wait, the visitors entered her room. A pair of welcoming arms held her as she cried once more. She was being held by Spain. She was released soon enough. She was red faced, light blue eyes puffy & red. Her hair was a tangled mess of dark brown. The usually sad eyes were filled with happiness. She was hugged & held by France now. All the ridicule, the pain, & wishes to just run away disappeared. She was complete again. She smiled when she saw the papers to take her home with them, they had won her from the law & managed to work out their problems. Maybe life could be good again she thought with a smile. It was her brightest & loveliest smile in a long time. She walked out the door with them, taking the diary & dress box with her. She didn't want any of the memories of the foster home remaining. As long as she had her brothers & fathers she was happy. She linked arms with them & walked out to the car. Romano & Canada were there, she was fully compete again. She nestled in the back between the two as Spain & France drove off into the sunset taking her with them. She felt as if she could fly. Her family was back together again. Even if Romano was still scared of France & Spain still got called a pedophile, she was happy. She cherished the moments even more now. The rare moments of happiness between the five was one of her most treasured memories. She fell asleep contently in the back-seat on their way back to their homes.

_Dear Diary,_

_ Guess what? I am happy again, I got placed back with my fathers Spain & France! My brother Canada & I played catch with each other today! Italy made pasta & Romano didn't headbutt Spain for calling him a Tomato! I celebrated my birthday with them all, such a merry & happy party they prepared for me! What makes it better is that they didn't fight at all during it, I was thankful for that. I don't hink this is the end of our troubles with the law, as Spain still gets drunker than a German with a keg of beer. I finally learned to cherish things the way they should be cherished-close to your heart so that you never lose them again. I feel completely there again, I took Lilly with me. She had a kitten. One kitten! I named the kitten Scruff. She is just adorable. Oh got to go spend time with my family! I'll write some more later Diary I promise. I will tell you all the fun things we did when I return. Until then my friend, cherish my thoughts & feeling forever more. I confide them in you, Ciao! Salut! Sayonara! But not forever. Love, Tikara(Andorra)_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this was written for my cousin Elaina. This helped me express my feelings on child welfare. My parents divorced then my dad remarried. He tries to force my brother &amp; I to get close to her-to see her as better than my mom. I don't want to do that. They got divored 5 years ago &amp; are still fighting whenvever they meet in person. The pain in your heart never goes away when they divorce. This is for my cousin &amp; me both-to try &amp; represent our lives. I nearly cried writing this. I hope it makes sense &amp; isn't too plot scattered. I forgot to show the ridicule part in it. I don't feel like editing it right now. I hope you enjoy reading this. Andorra is her Hetalia OC, She wanted my to write a story showing Andorra, Her fathers &amp; brothers love. No Spain &amp; France are not a couple in this. Only co-parenting Andorra. This is really how some families are split up, it just is tragic to me. I feel strongly about this.-Tiff<strong>


End file.
